


The Gift of Friends

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Friends

The friendship, that’s when James knew, when he suddenly realised he didn’t just want Dave, didn’t just need him but that he loved him, loved him more than even he realised. It wasn’t a sudden thing, he didn’t just wake up one morning in love or maybe he did, or maybe he’d always loved David in one form or another. Whether it was friendship, passion or companionship, it didn’t matter, not really, not to James. To James it was all the same, whichever way you looked at it, from whatever angle; it all came back to the same thing. Take away the love, the passion, the romance and you still have the friendship, you still care, you’re back to the beginning, to the spark that ignites the love to begin with. 

Back to looking out for each other, yet still giving each other space to grow and to be, still keeping each other in mind, always, keeping each other close emotionally if not physically, being there for one another. It’s being alone without being lonely, the difference between solitude and loneliness and since James had met David, he’d rarely been lonely even when alone. Since David, things had changed, since David _everything_ had changed. Now there was a gentleness and a quiet sense of contentment about being alone, which enabled James to become immersed in any project, any activity because since David, James knew, he was never truly alone.

Before David, things were different; James was different. Before David, James’ emotional life was coloured by propensity, to see things in black and white, to see loneliness as fathomless, more much more acute than it could ever be but that was before. Now loneliness was something other people experienced, it was no longer such a powerful primary feeling, it was no longer so at odds with James’ sense of emotional well-being that it distorted all around it causing him to be blind to all sources of support and comfort. Now loneliness no longer knew James by name, not now because now there was David. 

David changed everything, now James no longer felt lonely, no longer felt as if he was constantly looking at a distant table – out of reach and piled high with all his favourite foods, no longer felt that in his hunger he could devour everything in sight … if he could only reach it. 

Now there was David, and David was never out of reach, out of touch, not when all James had to do was pick up his cell phone to hear Dave’s voice, hear him whisper ‘goodnight’ and not because he expected it, or wanted James to but because the sound of Dave’s voice always lulled him to sleep. Not when all James had to do was open his closet and see the clothes David always left behind, touch them, smell them, feel him close. When all James had to do was drive up the coast, book in to their favourite spot and wait, or even flick on the TV and insert a disc for those moments when he needed Dave, needed to see him, hear him. 

And then there was those special moments, when all James had to do was reach out and feel warm skin beneath his fingertips, welcoming arms and the heat from Dave’s body as it wrapped around his naked frame. Hear Dave’s voice caress his already sensitive skin, feel his mouth coming closer with every breath and the brush of Dave’s cock as it slid against his own.

So yeah, in one form or another James knew, he’d always loved David. 

Knew the first time he’d said it aloud and Dave had grinned at him and whispered those two words that for an instant had stopped James in his tracks, made him look at David, really look. He didn’t need to think, didn’t need to try, it was just there, the feeling, the want, the need to do just as Dave asked because James knew, love in itself is a blanket statement, it warrants no thought or movement after the fact, it’s a word, a description that is spoken all too easily. But not for David, and definitely not for James, love wasn’t just a description, not for them, it was a verb, an action word, it means doing. It’s more than sharing a cup of coffee on set to rehearse lines, more than a few phone calls to catch up, or calling from the airport to say you’ve been delayed. 

Love is so much more than words; it’s the supporting arm around his shoulder when another shoot finishes well into the early hours, that extra pressure, that lingered touch that shows you share their tiredness that you understand. It’s buying his favourite cologne because when James holds him, Dave leaves his scent all over him, and James can still smell him hours later when David’s gone. It’s treasuring those rare moments when the door to the outside world closes and you’re finally alone, glass in hand, side by side on the couch in his trailer, booted feet on the table, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, in companionable silence. It’s the hand on his thigh that says he’s not alone, that you’re there because James knew that words were empty without actions to back them up. 

And David knew too and that’s why when James told David he loved him for the first time, when he’d said the words, without even thinking and Dave had looked at him and grinned, when he’d heard Dave’s reply and he’d looked at Dave, saw the heat in his gaze, the need in his voice …

_Show me …_

James didn’t hesitate.

He stepped closer, closed his eyes briefly and breathed in Dave’s nearness, that familiar smell of Dave’s favourite cologne, the same one he kept in his bedside cabinet, the same smell he searched for each night as he turned and buried his head deep into the pillow beneath his head. He leaned in, reached out and lightly brushed his thumb across Dave’s lower lip, watched as Dave closed his eyes and waited …

James lowered his head, traced Dave’s lower lip with his tongue, lifted his hand, wound his fingers into Dave’s hair and pulled him closer, just a touch, just enough so that his body was a breath away from touching Dave’s, just enough so that the new growth of hair on Dave’s face rasped against his searching lips. 

And David never spoke a word but James knew, knew by David’s sharp intake of breath, the way his breathing became more rapid, the way he leaned forward slightly, that he wanted more, needed more.

James slowly dipped his tongue inside Dave’s mouth, felt the warmth, the soft, wet feel of Dave’s tongue as it snaked forward to greet his and felt Dave shudder and inch closer. James explored his mouth with unhurried hunger, just briefly, before stepping back, increasing the distance between them and wet his lips with his tongue as his gaze sought Dave’s.

“I love you,” James whispered, his eyes never wavering from David’s face as he spoke the words, holding his gaze a fraction longer before letting his eyes wander the broad expanse of the other man’s shoulders, his breath ragged as his reached out, his fingers seeking warm flesh as they followed the path of his gaze. James ran his hand lightly across Dave’s naked skin, brushed the backs of his fingers across Dave’s collarbone and down his arm before retracing the movement and watched soft hair bristle at his touch. James bit his lip, eased the sting with his own tongue, the urge to grab and take almost overpowering, he stepped closer, watched Dave ease his head back, exposing his throat, close his eyes, heard the groan escape his lips, saw the muscles in his throat tighten with the vibration of sound and almost gave in. Almost threw the other man bodily onto the bed, he could almost feel him already, beneath him, long limbs wrapping tight around his own, lips searching and finding, hot and moist and eager to please but this wasn’t about his need. This was about Dave, about showing him, about loving him, it was giving love, showing love, it was about showing David just how James felt, how David made him feel, about giving back everything that was in James’ heart, everything Dave had somehow managed to implant there, it was communicating love, it was love in action.

James let his hands wander, grazing here, stroking there, feather light touches that expressed so much, his eyes following the path of his fingers, watching, listening, seeing every change in Dave’s body, his muscles clench and contract, his skin tighten and pucker as goose bumps appeared on his flesh. His breathing deep and slow, then hard and fast as James increased the movement, slid his hands around Dave’s waist, stepped into him, pressed his body flush against David’s as he cupped his naked ass, massaged his buttocks, gripped him tighter, pulled him closer. 

A groan escaped James’ lip as he felt David’s need brush against his, felt his cock twitch in response to James’ touch, his closeness, his own body, naked and wanting pressed tight against Dave's. He raised up on his toe’s, swept his tongue across Dave’s parted lips, tasted his own name amid hot breath as Dave groaned. He slid his mouth across Dave’s jaw, down the column of his throat, across his chest and fastened on one nipple, his tongue circling in a motion that caused Dave to flinch and break his silence.

“I’m waiting for my kiss …” he breathed, bunching his fingers tight into a James’ hair as he tugged him upwards, held him so close all James had to do was slide his tongue forward a fraction and he’d be there, feeling the moist heat of Dave’s mouth.

“Here?” James whispered, stepping forward to nibble lightly at Dave’s lower lip, his breath harsh, ragged, betraying the calm outward appearance of his body. 

“Or here?” James teased, his finger circling Dave’s nipple, grazing it backwards and forwards over the erect nub, finding it still wet from his mouth.

“Or perhaps,” he whispered, shifting his gaze to Dave’s hips for a second, noticing the way Dave’s muscles clenched as his hand spanned his stomach, skirted lower, his fingertips brushing against course hair as he wrapped long fingers around Dave’s cock, lifted his head to meet Dave’s heated stare, “here?” 

James knew by the look in Dave’s eyes that he wouldn’t be able to remain passive much longer. James was pushing his control away, touch by touch, stroke by stroke, knew it and relished it, the power he had over David, the ability to bring the bigger man to his knees, the same power David had over James. Part of him wanted to continue, to give David every last piece of himself but the need to get closer, to feel as well as touch was growing more painfully insistent with every passing second and James could sense David felt the same.

“Now, Jimmy, kiss me now,” Dave rasped, clutching at James’ shoulders and dragging him closer.

James reached up the length of Dave, pressed his body flush against the warmth of Dave’s and felt strong arms hold him close, knew this would probably be the last time, the last chance he’d get to be alone with David before London and the Halloween Event.

James sighed, inhaled deeply and surrounded himself with Dave’s scent, breathed him in, all the way and whispered, 

“Close your eyes and think of England.” As Dave’s mouth opened for his tongue.


End file.
